Liam Spencer
William "Liam" Spencer III – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Liama wciela się Scott Clifton. Charakterystyka Syn Billa (2010–2011) Pojawia się w lipcu 2010 roku jako Liam Cooper, informatyk i nowy stażysta w firmie Billa Spencera Jr. Usługi informatyczne oferuje także Forresterom w ich rodzinnej firmie. Dostaje do naprawy zepsuty komputer Steffy Forrester i przypadkowo nagrywa poufną rozmowę dziewczyny z Ridge'em Forresterem, z której jasno wynika, że Brooke uprawiała seks z chłopakiem własnej córki – Oliverem Jonesem. Nagranie i komputer dostają się w ręce wiceprezesa Spencer Publications – Justina Barbera, który podstępnie wykorzystuje je do własnych celów. Z pomocą Liama, mężczyzna zręcznie wmontowuje nagranie podsłuchanej rozmowy do prezentacji przygotowywanej przez Steffy. Tajemnica Brooke i Olivera wychodzi na jaw na konferencji prasowej Forrester Creations. Zostaje wywołany olbrzymi skandal, za który płacić muszą Brooke, Ridge, Oliver, Hope i Steffy. Gdy wychodzi na jaw udział Coopera w ujawnieniu skandalu, chłopak zostaje okrutnie potraktowany przez Stephanie, która policzkuje go, i Ridge'a, który go uderza. Mimo zapewnień, że to Justin jest odpowiedzialny za aferę, Ridge i Stephanie nie wierzą mu. Chłopak oznajmia, że Forrester jest jego ojcem. Ridge nie wierzy w to, że ma nieślubnego potomka. Twierdzi, że nigdy nie poznał Kelly Hopkins, matki Liama. Wyproszony z FC, spotyka przed budynkiem osaczoną przez dziennikarzy Hope. Pomaga jej uporać się z nękającymi ją przedstawicielami mediów. Wkrótce Hope i Liam zaprzyjaźniają się ze sobą i poznają siebie nawzajem. Hope jest zafascynowana wrażliwym chłopakiem, a on zaczyna żywić do niej głębsze uczucie. Niebawem Liam zostaje zwolniony z firmy Spencera. Bill nie toleruje tego, że Liam wydał jego i Justina. Ich rozmowa przebiega w nieprzyjemnej atmosferze. William wychodząc z firmy przypadkiem zostawia zdjęcie matki, na którym Bill rozpoznaje kobietę, z którą spotykał się będąc w college'u. Kelly przerwała ich związek wyjeżdżając z miasta, by robić karierę modelki. Tymczasem w FC, Stephanie mówi Thorne'owi, że Liam Cooper twierdzi, że Ridge jest jego ojcem. Oboje w to nie wierzą. Gdy jednak Thorne słyszy nazwisko matki Liama, uświadamia sobie, że ojcem może być on sam. Kelly pracowała kiedyś w Forrester Creations i miała wówczas romans z Thorne'em. Mężczyzna informuje Hope i Liama o swoich podejrzeniach. Zostają dokonane badania, okazuje się jednak, że ojcem Williama jest Bill. Liam nie może uwierzyć, iż znienawidzony szef może być jego ojcem. Wkrótce, dzięki licznym próbom Katie i Hope, Cooper godzi się z Billem. Po zawarciu rozejmu z ojcem, związkowi Hope i Liama zaczyna zagrażać Steffy, która chce uwieść informatyka. Podczas rozmowy z Cooperem, Steffy próbuje rzucić na niego swój urok, ubierając się tylko w seksowne bikini. Jednak Liam odrzuca jej względy. Kupuje sobie nowe mieszkanie. Na konferencji prasowej, Bill oficjalnie przedstawia Liama jako swojego syna. Po powrocie do domu, Liam uderza się w głowę i traci przytomność. Następnego dnia Liam widzi obok siebie blondynkę. Nie jest to Hope, jak przypuszczał, ale Amber. Mówi swojej dziewczynie, że ją zdradził z Moore. Hope przebacza mu. Pojawia się następny problem – Moore mówi Liamowi, że jest z nim w ciąży. Z pomocą Carla Ferreta, Amber i Tawny udowadniają, że jest to dziecko Coopera. Tak naprawdę jednak to tylko plan, który ma zapewnić Amber lepsze życie. Podczas jednego spotkania Liama i Amber, dochodzi do eksplozji mieszkania Moore i Liam zostaje ciężko ranny. Przeżywa i wychodzi ze szpitala. Cooper rozstaje się z córką Brooke, by zaopiekować się Amber i ich domniemanym dzieckiem. Prawda wychodzi na jaw i Liam i Hope znów tworzą szczęśliwą parę. Między Hope i Steffy (2011–2012) Hope nie chce się kochać z Liamem - z seksem chce poczekać do ślubu. Na jej drodze do szczęścia staje Steffy - dziewczyna zakochuje się w Liamie, który uratował jej życie. Steffy omal nie utonęła w wanie, kiedy uderzyła się w głowę. Podczas pokazu kolekcji Nadzieja na przyszłość, córka Brooke występuje jako modelka. Na widowni, Liam odsłania kolejne tabliczki, które w końcu układają się w pytanie "Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?". Następnie, syn Billa wychodzi na wybieg i wyjmuje pierścionek. Zaskoczona Hope, ucieka na dach FC. Po wspólnej rozmowie, dziewczyna przyjmuje oświadczyny. Jest również gotowa, by spędzić pierwszą noc z ukochanym. Brooke daje jej perfumy i bieliznę. Kiedy młodzi namiętnie się całują, Hope się powstrzymuje. Uważa, że nie chce postępować tak jak jej matka. Przeprasza chłopaka i wychodzi. Jest wściekła, gdy odkrywa, że Coopera pociesza Steffy, która na dodatek nakłania go do zerwania zaręczyn. Spędzają razem miło czas na plaży, ale Liam nie zrywa zaręczyn. Hope obiecuje Liamowi, że ich ślub zostanie przyspieszony. Po rozmowie z matką, zmienia zdanie. Zamierza wynagrodzić to swojemu narzeczonemu, wprowadzając się do niego. Czeka na Liama, który jest na wieczorze kawalerskim. Wraca do domu z Steffy. Hope widzi ich całujących się. Zostawia w domu Liama pierścionek zaręczynowy i dzwoni do niego, oświadczając, że między nimi wszystko skończone. Spencer oświadcza się Steffy i razem kochają się. Narzeczeni wyjeżdżają do Aspen. Hope zamierza odzyskać narzeczonego i razem z Rickiem również tam lecą. Znajomy Ricka, Othello, organizuje im spotkanie. Hope nie dociera jednak na wyznaczone miejsce, gdyż Bill każe zatrzymać kolejkę górską. Zrozpaczona dziewczyna obserwuje, jak Liam i Steffy biorą ślub. Hope i Rick wracają do miasta. Po rozmowie z matką, dziewczyna jedzie na przyjęcie nowożeńców w domu Liama. Rezygnuje jednak z rozmowy z nim. Wkrótce, między Hope, Liamem i Steffy dochodzi do konfrontacji. Steffy nie przyznaje się do niczego. Liam i Hope całują się na pożegnanie. Wkrótce, Steffy wyznaje mężowi prawdę. Ten wybacza żonie. Hope jednak prosi Liama o szansę. Syn Billa chce zostać jednak ze Steffy. W grudniu 2011, Bill organizuje Liamowi i Steffy wyjazd do Meksyku, do Cabo San Lucas. Steffy z przerażeniem odkrywa, że do tego miejsca przyjechali również Hope i Thomas! Od tej pory, Steffy i Thomas robią wszystko, aby Liam i Hope się nie zobaczyli. Thomas oświadcza się Hope. Prawda jednak wychodzi na jaw, a Steffy ma wypadek i trafia do szpitala. Liam postanawia odejść od Steffy i wrócić do Hope. Rodzina dowiaduje się jednak, że najmniejszy stres może wywołać udar i doprowadzić Steffy do śmierci. Przyparty do muru Liam, zostaje ze Steffy. Katie odkrywa szokującą prawdę. Okazuje się, że Steffy jest zdrowa, a Bill przekupił lekarza, by wmówił wszystkim o śmiertelnym zagrożeniu. Spencer zamyka żonę na poddaszu domu, ale ona uwalnia się i mówi prawdę Liamowi, Hope i Steffy. Liam czuje się wykorzystany i podjerzewa, że Steffy znów knuła z Billem. Ojciec prosi syna o wybaczenie i nakazuje mu zostać z żoną. On wybiera Hope. Steffy nie podpisuje jednak dokumentów, a Liam i Hope stają przed ołtarzem. Ridge przerywa ceremonię. Wściekła córka Brooke rusza do domu Steffy. Hope żąda, by Steffy podpisała dokumenty. Konflikt przybiera na sile i Hope uderza Steffy w twarz. Żona Liama oświadcza, że nie podpisze dokumentów, a następnie rzuca w rywalkę czekoladą. Dziewczyny obrzucają się nawzajem, aż w końcu Steffy drze papiery i rzuca je przed Hope. Chwilę potem zjawia się Liam. Po rozmowie ze Steffy, daje jej do podpisania dokumenty rozwodowe. Rick wpada na pomysł, jak pomóc siostrze. Korzystając z okazji, że będzie pracować ze Steffy nad jej linią, "Intymność", pragnie zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Chce, aby Steffy znów się w nim zakochała i podpisała dokumenty unieważniające jej małżeństwo. Podczas sesji zdjęciowej, Rick kokietuje dawną narzeczoną i podsuwa jej dokumenty. Dziewczyna podpisuje je. Rick natychmiast biegnie do Brooke, Hope i Liama, oznajmiając im radosną nowinę. Liam jest zaskoczony. Radość szybko znika z twarzy Ricka, kiedy odkrywa on, że Steffy emnie podpisała się imieniem i nazwiski, lecz słówkiem "frajer". Liam nie popiera pomysłu Ricka. Steffy dzwoni do Liama i prosi, by do niej przyszedł i kochał się z nią. Zjawia się jednak Rick. Do Liama przychodzi Stephanie i tłumaczy mu, że to Steffy jest dla niego odpowiednia. Wkrótce, Hope i Liam zamieszkują razem, a dziewczyna jest też gotowa spędzić noc z Liamem, wbrew temu, co głosiła światu. Hope i Liam kochają się po raz pierwszy. Jednak noc nie przebiega tak, jak to wymarzyła sobie Hope, gdyż w głowie cały czas słyszy głos Steffy, mówiącej o cudzołóstwie, jakie Hope popełnia. Brooke zaprowadza córkę do swojej przyjaciółki i specjalistki od związków, dr Stacy Barton. Hope wyznaje terapeutce, że nie chce być taka jak jej matka w przeszłości. Stacy daje jej tabletki na uspokojenie. Hope prosi matkę, by zachowały to w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, a zwłaszcza przed Liamem. Druga noc przebiega bez problemów. Wkrótce jednak, Hope i Liam zostają zdemaskowani, podczas pocałunku w "Dayzee's". Zdjęcie trafia do Internetu i wybucha prawdziwa bomba medialna. Hope jest oskarżona o hipokryzję i o oszustwo, gdyż wcześniej sama zachęcała młode dziewczyny, by czekały z seksem do ślubu. Zrozpaczona dziewczyna bierze kolejne tabletki. Ridge nakazuje Hope wyprowadzić się od Liama. On wciąż nie wie, że Hope bierze pigułki i spotyka się z terapeutką. Dlatego dziwi go zmienne zachowanie Hope. Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźnia się z Caroline Spencer, kuzynką Liama. Kiedy dziewczyna zaprasza ją do posiadłości Forresterów na zabawę przy basenie, Hope bierze tabletki. Tańcząc przy basenie, traci przytomność i wpada do wody. Liam ratuje jej życie. O dziwo, Hope wcale się tym nie przejmuje. Zawstydzona swoim zachowaniem, wyznaje Liamowi całą prawdę. Syn Billa wybacza jej. Kiedy dziewczyna nie pojawia się w barze "Bikini", Steffy dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa i całuje go. Po powrocie do domu, okazuje się, że Hope zasnęła pod wpływem tabletek. Dziewczyna obiecuje, że nie weźmie już ani jednej tabletki. Wkrótce, Liam zaprasza ją na Tydzień mody, który ma odbyć się w Aspen, a gdzie on wybiera się służbowo. Wybiera się tam również Steffy, która będzie reprezentować FC. W efekcie, wszyscy troje lecą jednym samolotem. Wszyscy się martwią o Hope, gdyż wiedzą, że na miejscu będzie wielu reporterów. Córka Brooke zapewnia jednak, że sobie poradzi, będąc w przebraniu. W skutek intryg Billa, dziennikarze natychmiast otaczają Hope. Po zażyciu tabletki, Hope uspokaja się. Kiedy zjawia się Liam, rozradowana dziewczyna proponuje jazdę na nartach. Podczas zjazdu, Hope wpada w Steffy. Obie są przez chwilę nieprzytomne, ale kiedy Steffy mówi, że nic jej nie jest, Hope odjeżdża. Kiedy jednak próbuje wstać, przewraca się z powodu bólu w kolanie. Zjawia się Liam i wzywa pomoc, będąc przy żonie w drodze do szpitala. Tam, Steffy zajmuje się dr Meade, jej znajomy. Stwierdza zwichnięcie kolana. Po powrocie do domu, Liam konfrontuje się ze swoją dziewczyną. Hope wyznaje prawdę i błaga o wybaczenie. Ten przebacza jej i zabiera leki. Kiedy Liam idzie do szpitala, Hope pakuje się i wraca do L.A. Liam tymczasem zabiera Steffy do swojego domku. Tam, oboje śpiewają piosenkę swojego ulubionego piosenkarza, Boba Hope'a. Steffy wręcza Liamowi podpisane dokumenty unieważniające ich małżeństwo. On drze je, wyrzuca do rzeki i zaczyna całować Steffy. Wciąż jednak zamierza poślubić Hope. Oboje ze Steffy uzgadniają, że nie powiedzą jej o niczym. Ona tymczasem wyprowadza się od Liama, do czasu ślubu. Gdy Brooke dowiaduje się co Liam zrobił w Aspen, konfrontuje się z nim. Zgadza się jednak nic nie mówić Hope. W czerwcu 2012, Brooke, Ridge, Steffy, Hope i Liam wyjeżdżają razem do Włoch, do Puglii, gdzie Hope i Liam mają się pobrać. Choć początkowo ustalają, że ślub odbędzie się nad brzegiem morza, Hope pragnie wziąć ślub w kościele. Pragnie również, by Steffy stanęła u jej boku podczas ślubu. Steffy ostatecznie odmawia. Tymczasem Hope nie dociera do kościoła. Myśląc, że dziewczyna go porzuciła, Liam obiecuje Steffy nowy początek. Wszystko się jednak wyjaśnia. Hope i Liam w końcu stają na ślubnym kobiercu i zostają małżeństwem. Po powrocie do L.A., Steffy wyznaje Taylor, że między nią a Liamem doszło do zbliżenia, ale ostatecznie nie uprawiali seksu. Ona i Liam postanawiają milczeć. Niestety, wszystko przez przypadek zostało nagrane tabletem Liama. Film widzą Brooke i Katie. Rozzłoszczona Brooke zjawia się u Liama i żąda, by powiedział Hope prawdę, inaczej ona to zrobi. Po pokazie kolekcji Hope, Liam mówi żonie prawdę. Hope wybacza jemu i Steffy. Jak się okazuje, Liam powiedział Hope tylko o pocałunku. Uzgadniają ze Steffy, że nie powiedzą jej o leżeniu na łóżku oraz o filmie. Choć Steffy usuwa film z tabletu, przesyła go na swój telefon. Ostatecznie, kasuje też film z telefonu. Tymczasem Bill informuje syna, że jego małżeństwo nie jest ważne w stanie Kalifornia. Na domiar złego, Hope ogląda feralny film na laptopie Brooke. Jest wściekła na Liama. Hope drze jednak papiery i mówi Steffy, że jej nienawidzi. Ostatecznie jednak, Hope zgadza się wrócić do Liama, ale pragnie kolejnego ślubu. Stephanie zgadza się, aby odbył się on w jej domu. Niestety, w noc przed ślubem, Hope zostaje ze Stephanie, która źle się poczuła, i odwołuje kolację z Liamem. Ten, idzie do klubu razem ze Steffy. Farbuje włosy i robi sobie tatuaż. Hope jest wściekła, że wieczór spędził ze Steffy. Odwołuje ślub i oświadcza Liamowi, że to koniec. We wrześniu 2012, Liam jest w szoku, kiedy widzi pocałunek Hope i Thomasa podczas konferencji prasowej. Spencer bezskutecznie prosi córkę Brooke o kolejną szansę. Ona nie może wybaczyć mu zdrady. Liam jest zaskoczony jej wyznaniem i zaprzecza, że ją zdradził. Ona nie może jednak przeboleć faktu, że noc przed ślubem spędził on ze swoją byłą żoną. Wyznaje Liamowi, że już go nie kocha. Bill próbuje zrobić z syna prawdziwego Spencera. Steffy zapewnia Liama, że będzie na niego czekać, kiedy pogodzi się on z utratą Hope. Para całuje się. Niebawem, Liam strofuje swoich pracowników, którzy według niego nie przykładają się do pracy. Bill jest zadowolony z nowej postawy syna. Caroline przekonuje kuzyna, że Hope wciąż coś do niego czuje. Spencer odwiedza ukochaną, która przyznaje, że skłamała i nadal go kocha. Po rozmowie z Taylor, Liam rozumie, że ma inne możliwości do wyboru niż Hope. Niebawem, Bill informuje syna, że Katie zaczęła rodzić. Prosi, by zawiadomił resztę rodziny. Liam dzwoni do Hope i wspiera ją w szpitalu. Katie rodzi chłopca, Willa, i przeżywa śmierć kliniczną. Liam prosi Hope, aby mu wybaczyła i wróciła do niego. Ona oznajmia, że zawsze będzie go kochać, ale nie mogą być razem, gdyż on wciąż nie może zapomnieć o Steffy. Tymczasem ona zabiera Spencera do ogrodu Brooke, aby tam mogli się wyciszyć. Dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. W październiku 2012, Steffy zabiera Liama do chatki w ogrodzie Brooke, gdzie oboje kochają się. Para wraca do siebie. Taylor cieszy się szczęściem córki, a Liam dziękuje jej za pouczającą rozmowę. Wkrótce, Liam proponuje Steffy podróż na Hawaje. Na pokładzie samolotu zjawiają się jednak Bill i Brooke z Willem. Spencer oświadcza, że wszyscy lecą do Aspen, aby odnaleźć Katie, która porzuciła rodzinę. Na miejscu, Bill znajduje telefon żony oraz list, w którym kobieta żąda rozwodu i prosi, by mężczyzna zajął się ich dzieckiem. Liam i Steffy uzgadniają, że zostaną w Aspen, aby wesprzeć Billa. W listopadzie 2012, Brooke nie może obudzić Billa, przy którym znajduje puste opakowanie po tabletkach. Zaniepokojona kobieta wzywa Liama na pomoc. Kiedy Brooke oblewa Billa wodą, mężczyzna budzi się i tłumaczy zaniepokojonym bliskim, że jedynie drzemał. Liam i Steffy spotykają się z Alexem, instruktorem paralotniowym. Spencer wyznaje ukochanej, że sam przez kilka lat był instruktorem. Zakochani latają paralotnią nad Aspen. Mają również okazję, aby zająć się Willem. Wkrótce, odbywa się przyjęcie pożegnalne na cześć umierającej Stephanie. Kobieta żegna się z bliskimi i wyjeżdża z Erikiem. Tymczasem Liam prosi Steffy, aby z nim zamieszkała. Ona przystaje na jego propozycję. Niebawem, Donna informuje Liama o śmierci Stephanie i powrocie Katie do domu. Tymczasem Hope przypadkiem odkrywa, że Spencer zamieszkał ze Steffy. Ślub ze Steffy i dziecko (2012–2013) W grudniu 2012, Liam przyznaje ojcu, że miał rację co do niego i Steffy. Młody Spencer jest szczęśliwy z córką Taylor. Przyznaje jednak, że wciąż czuje coś do Hope. Tymczasem ona wyznaje mu, że wciąż go kocha. Liam daje jej do zrozumienia, że również wciąż coś do niej czuje. Przypomina jednak, iż to ona zakończyła ich związek. Tymczasem Caroline zjawia się w gabinecie Liama i oznajmia, że musi z nim porozmawiać. Przerywa im Bill, który oznajmia synowi, że wysyła go w podróż służbową. Tuż przed wyjściem, Caroline wyznaje Liamowi, iż Hope wciąż go kocha. W 2013 roku, Steffy zachodzi w ciążę. Chce poinformować o wszystkim Liama, ale widzi jak on i Hope się całują. Mówi prawdę Taylor i wylatuje do Paryża. Taylor ostrzega Hope, by nie próbowała rozdzielać Liama i Steffy. Tymczasem Brooke dekoruje dom Liama i sprowadza z Włoch księdza. Namawia Liama, by ożenił się z Hope. Ceremonia zostaje jednak przerwana przez Taylor i Steffy, która oznajmia Liamowi, że jest w ciąży. Liam postanawia związać się ze Steffy i za namową Hope, oświadcza się jej. W kwietniu 2013, Liam i Steffy zostają małżeństwem. W podróż poślubną wyjeżdżają do Aspen. Po powrocie do L.A., Steffy stara się wesprzeć Hope. Steffy chce ominąć miejskie korki i wsiada na motor. Po drodze do domu ma poważny wypadek. W szpitalu, traci dziecko. Wszyscy są zrozpaczeni. Hope pociesza Liama i całuje go. Steffy namawia męża, by postarali się o kolejne dziecko. Wkrótce jednak, Steffy dowiaduje się, że nie będzie mogła mieć dzieci. Nie mówi o tym Liamowi. Postanawia wyjechać do Paryża. Namawia Hope, by zajęła jej miejsce. Liam nie może się z tym pogodzić. Gdy Brooke dowiaduje się, że Steffy opuściła miasto, organizuje dla Hope i Liama wyjazd do Big Bear. Liam wraca jednak samotnie do Los Angeles. W lipcu 2013, Liam dzwoni do żony i prosi ją o wytłumaczenie swojej decyzji. Steffy prosi go, by o niej zapomniał i rozłącza się. Spencer udaje się na imprezę do baru "Bikini", ale tam zastaje Hope z Wyattem. Logan prosi go, by wyszedł. Liam tłumaczy dziewczynie, że musi usłyszeć od Steffy wyjaśnienie jej czynów. Dopiero potem mogą się związać ze sobą. Spencer udaje się do dr Caspary. Kiedy nie znajduje tam żadnych informacji, leci do Paryża. Na miejscu, Steffy wyjaśnia mu, że nie może mieć więcej dzieci. Każe mu wracać i związać się z Hope. Spencer wraca z Paryża. Ujawnia Hope, że Steffy porzuciła go, gdyż nie może mieć dzieci. Hope zauważa, że Liam wciąż nosi obrączkę na palcu. Spencer ściąga ją i oświadcza się Hope. Liam odkrywa, że ma przyrodniego brata, którym okazuje się być poznany przez Hope Wyatt Fuller. Bill zaprasza nowego syna do domku na plaży. Kiedy Liam spostrzega, że Wyatt całuje Hope, uderza brata. Bill prosi synów, by rozwiązali konflikt. Wyatt przeprasza Liama. Tymczasem Steffy nie zgadza się na anulowanie małżeństwa. Chce dać Liamowi rozwód, a to oznacza, że Liam i Hope muszą poczekać ze ślubem pół roku. Hope przeprowadza się do Liama. Kiedy Wyatt napada na Billa i ten wyrzuca go z rodziny, Liam nie współczuje bratu. Każe mu się wynieść z domku na plaży. Między braćmi rodzi się konflikt. Liam nie chce, by Hope współpracowała z Wyattem i prosi ją o zerwanie umowy. Tymczasem Steffy zgadza się na unieważnienie małżeństwa. Liam i Hope planują ślub. Planowanie zostaje przełożone, kiedy Hope i Wyatt lecą do Meksyku w celach służbowych. Liam przygotowuje filmik z ich wspólnymi zdjęciami i wysyła narzeczonej. Przez pomyłkę, wysyła go również Steffy. Córka Taylor prosi byłego męża, by zrobił dla niej podobny filmik. Liam zgadza się, ale nie wspomina o tym Hope. Po powrocie Logan i Wyatta, Rick, za namową Quinn, postanawia przyspieszyć pokaz. Oznacza to, iż Hope musi odłożyć przygotowania do ślubu na potem. Liam nie jest zadowolony, ale zgadza się. Ustalają jedynie, że ślub odbędzie w ich domu. W październiku 2013, odbywa się pokaz HftF. Quinn zdobywa tablet Liama i spostrzega filmik, który stworzył dla Steffy. Przesyła go na swój telefon. Po pokazie, Hope i Liam wyjeżdżają do Big Bear, aby tam zaplanować szczegóły ślubu. W domku w górach, Hope dostaje anonimowy e-mail od Quinn, w którym dołączony jest filmik ze wspólnymi zdjęciami Liama i Steffy. Hope jest wściekła i wyjeżdża sama z Big Bear. Liam przeprasza Hope i prosi, by włożyła z powrotem pierścionek na palec. Ona jednak ostatecznie zrywa zaręczyny. Liamowi nie podoba mu się, że Wyatt ponownie walczy o jej względy. Wkrótce odkrywa, że to Quinn wysłała zdjęcia do Hope. Nazajutrz, Liam informuje Hope, że oficjalnie nie jest już mężem Steffy. Mówi jej również, że to Quinn wysłała jej filmik z nim i Steffy. Hope wybacza Fullerom. Oświadcza Liamowi, że potrzebuje więcej czasu i na razie nie wyjdzie za niego. Hope flirtuje również z Wyattem. Bracia rywalizują o Hope. Bill wprowadza się do syna, po rozstaniu z Brooke. W grudniu 2013, Aly wysyła Liamowi zdjęcie z sesji, na której Logan i Wyatt całują się. Zjawia się u niego i przeprasza za wysłanie zdjęcia. Spędzają razem czas. Aly nie podoba się sposób, w jaki Hope traktuje Liama. On postanawia ostatecznie rozmówić się z Hope odnośnie ich ślubu. Logan zgadza się wyjść za Spencera. Ten prosi ją również, by zerwała umowę z Fullerami. Hope zgadza się. Wyatt przeprasza Liama i obiecuje uszanować jego małżeństwo. Prosi jednak, by nie zmuszał Hope do zrezygnowania z umowy między firmami. Liam nie zgadza się. W dniu ślubu, u Liama zjawia się Steffy. Wyznaje, że poddała się leczeniu i dzięki temu może począć dziecko. Liam mówi byłej żonie, że jest w pełni oddany Logan. Steffy żegna się z nim i ponownie wyjeżdża. Wkrótce zjawia się Brooke i informuje Spencera, że Hope uciekła, kiedy zobaczyła jego i Steffy. Ślub zostaje odwołany. Liam szybko orientuje się, że to Quinn sprowadziła Steffy w dniu ślubu. Leci na Hawaje, by wyjaśnić wszystko Hope. Ona jednak nie zgadza się z nim wrócić do domu. Spencer odlatuje sam. Konfrontuje się z Quinn. Ona ostrzega go, by zostawił Hope i Wyatta w spokoju. Braterska rywalizacja, wojna z Quinn i związek z Ivy (2014–2015) W styczniu 2014, Liam prowadzi własne śledztwo odnośnie kradzieży Hope Diamond z butiku Forresterów. Prosi ochroniarza diamentu, Charliego Webbera, aby przejrzał nagrania z kamer z dnia kradzieży. Charlie informuje Spencera, że nic nie znalazł. Liam dowiaduje się, że Wyatt zabiera Hope w podróż przyczepą kempingową. Dzwoni do Hope i prosi o spotkanie w jego domu. Gdy zjeżdża windą, ta zatrzymuje się. Spencer nie wie, że to Quinn uwięziła go, gdyż podsłuchała jego rozmowę z Hope i nie chce dopuścić do ich spotkania. Kiedy Oliver uruchamia windę, Liam wydostaje się i próbuje bezskutecznie dodzwonić się do Hope. Ona rusza w drogę z Wyattem. Tymczasem u Liama zjawiają się Pamela i Charlie. Informują Spencera o tym, że to Wyatt stoi za kradzieżą diamentu, a Quinn kazała Charliemu milczeć. Liam natychmiast rusza za Wyattem i Hope. Przerywa im wyjazd, informując Logan o tym co zrobił Wyatt. Hope jest wściekła. Bracia kłócą się, a Hope odjeżdża, zostawiając ich samych. Liam jest rozczarowany, kiedy Logan postanawia dać Wyattowi drugą szansę. Załamanego Spencera pociesza Aly. Liam udaje się do Katie i niezauważony widzi ją zbliżoną do Ridge'a. Nazajutrz, Katie mianuje Liama wiceprezesem firmy. Spencer dziękuje jej i rozmawia z nią o Ridge'u. Logan zapewnia go, że łączy ich tylko przyjaźń. Liam przekonuje Katie, że nie powinna walczyć ze swoimi uczuciami. W dniu ślubu Brooke i Ridge'a, Liam nakrywa Billa i Quinn w łóżku. Wyjawia również Hope, że Katie kocha Ridge'a. W kwietniu 2014, Liam znajduje paragon, który zgubiła Hope. Widzi, że Logan kupiła test ciążowy. Jest przerażony, że Hope może być w ciąży z Wyattem. Wynik testu jest jednak negatywny. Hope i Wyatt planują udać się w kolejną podróż, ale Liam porywa Hope, kiedy ta wsiada do przyczepy kempingowej. Zawozi ją do swojego domu. Kiedy zjawia się Wyatt, Hope wychodzi z nim. U Liama zjawia się Quinn i próbuje go spoliczkować. Spencer chce, by Hope podjęła ostateczną decyzję i prosi ją, aby spotykała się z nim i Wyattem jednocześnie. Zaprasza ją na kolację. Jeśli się zjawi, zgadza się spotykać z dwoma braćmi. Jeśli nie przyjdzie, Liam przestanie o nią walczyć. Hope jest rozdarta, ale zjawia się na kolacji. Decyduje się spotykać jednocześnie z Wyattem i Liamem, aby wreszcie zdecydować z którym z nich chce się związać. Liam angażuje się w artykuł dotyczący praw zwierząt. Przeprowadza wywiad z gwiazdą telewizji i miłośnikiem zwierząt, Bobem Bakerem. Spencer zaprasza Hope do odwiedzenia jednego ze schronisk. Wspólnie, adoptują kociaka. Liam jest zaskoczony, że Bill postanowił dać swoje nazwisko Wyattowi. Spencer szybko orientuje się, że Quinn szantażuje Billa. Liam ostrzega ojca, że lista żądań Fuller może nie mieć końca. Quinn przechwytuje wiadomość Liama do Hope i zamyka Spencera w saunie, podkręcając temperaturę. Liam jest na nią wściekły. Tymczasem za sprawą Quinn, Ridge jedzie do Abu Zabi, aby przerwać ślub Brooke i Billa. Na miejscu ulega wypadkowi - spada z helikoptera do Zatoki Perskiej. Ratownicy nie mogą go odnaleźć. Liam całą winę zrzuca na Quinn. Kiedy obraża ją, Wyattowi puszczają nerwy i uderza brata. Hope jest wściekła. Oznajmia Liamowi, że podjęła decyzję i chce się z nim związać. Quinn prosi Liama, by przekonał Hope, aby pozwoliła Wyattowi wrócić do firmy. Kiedy Liam odmawia, Quinn dźga go jego własnym wisiorkiem w szyję. Nocą zakrada się do jego domu. Liam potyka się i skręca sobie kostkę. Informuje Hope o całym zajściu. Tej samej nocy Quinn ponownie przychodzi do Liama i grozi jemu i Hope śmiercią. Hope i Liam konfrontują się z Wyattem. Oboje pytają Wyatta czy Quinn jest zdolna do morderstwa. Tymczasem Quinn ponownie zjawia się u Liama. Powala go i przykłada mu miecz do szyi. Na szczęście zjawia się Wyatt, który powstrzymuje Quinn przez zranieniem Liama. Quinn ucieka, a Wyatt dowiaduje się, że zgłosiła się dobrowolnie do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Relacje między Liamem i Wyattem polepszają się. Wyatt zgadza się zostać drużbą brata. Liam i Hope proponują Wyattowi powrót do FC, aby współpracować z Ivy. Wyatt zgadza się. W lipcu 2014, Wyatt dziedziczy Hope Diamond i daje go Hope. Liam jest zły i prosi ją, by go zwróciła. Tymczasem Wyatt organizuje konferencję prasową, na której oficjalnie przekazuje diament Hope. Córka Brooke przyjmuje go. Wściekły Liam domaga się, by Hope zwolniła Wyatta i zwróciła mu diament. Ona jednak odmawia. Wkrótce Hope, Wyatt i Rick mają lecieć do Paryża, w celu promocji kolekcji Hope i diamentu. Hope prosi Liama, by leciał z nią. Proponuje mu, aby spotkali się w ich miejscu przy wieży Eiffla. Liam zgadza się, ale dołączy do niej za dwa dni, kiedy załatwi swoje sprawy. Ivy dołącza do niego w samolocie. Liam wyznaje jej, że planuje wziąć z Hope ślub w Paryżu. Nie wiedzą, że leci z nimi Quinn. Po przylocie, oboje wsiadają do taksówki i jadą pod wieżę Eiffla. Quinn kradnie skuter i rusza za nimi. Ze względu na korki, Liam i Ivy biegną do wieży. Quinn porzuca skuter i biegnie za nimi. Gdy Liam biegnie dalej, a Ivy zostaje na moście, Quinn popycha ją i Ivy wpada do rzeki. Liam ratuje ją i spóźnia się na spotkanie Hope. Wkrótce, Bill informuje syna, że Hope została żoną Wyatta. Bill prosi go, by zapomniał o Hope i nie mówił jej dlaczego się spóźnił na spotkanie. Tymczasem Ivy i Aly namawiają go do walki o córkę Brooke. Liam zjawia się na przyjęciu na cześć Hope i Wyatta. Gdy zostaje z Hope sam, wyznaje jej prawdę o Paryżu. Hope jest zrozpaczona. Między braćmi dochodzi do kłótni. Liam postanawia zapomnieć o Hope. Ivy zaprasza go na imprezę w barze Bikini. Tam, dziewczyna całuje go. Liam zjawia się również na australijskim grillu Ivy, gdzie całuje dziewczynę. Tymczasem Wyatt chce zamienić domy z Liamem. Ten nie chce jednak o tym słyszeć. Uważa, że brat chce odebrać mu odebrać kolejną własność. Wyatt uważa, że dom Liama przyda się jemu i Hope, kiedy pojawią się dzieci. Tymczasem Pamela i Charlie zdobywają dowody, że to Quinn popchnęła Ivy do Sekwany. Wściekły Liam próbuje znaleźć Hope, ale trafia na Wyatta i Quinn. Triumfalnie ujawnia całą prawdę. Mówi też o wszystkim Hope, przekonując ją, by do niego wróciła. Hope zgadza się, ale odkrywa, że jest w ciąży. Załamany Liam proponuje, by wmówili wszystkim, że to ich dziecko. Hope jednak się nie zgadza i dla dobra dziecka, zostaje z mężem. Liam zaczyna spędzać czas z Ivy. Spencer wyznaje jej, że Hope została z Wyattem, gdyż zaszła z nim w ciążę. Podczas przyjęcia u Forresterów, Liam poznaje bliżej ojca Ivy - Johna. Wkrótce, Liam zaprasza ją na kolację. Spędzają razem Halloween w barze Bikini. W listopadzie 2014, Ivy leci do Amsterdamu, aby promować nową linię biżuterii z kolekcją HftF. Zaprasza także Liam, który zgadza się na wyjazd, mimo, iż lecą tam również Hope i Wyatt. Na miejscu, Wyatt zachęca brata, by związał się z Forrester. Ivy i Liam udają się w romantyczną przejażdżkę łodzią, nie widząc, że wszystko zorganizował im Wyatt. Liam i Ivy wyznają sobie miłość. Liam zaczyna również nosić wisiorek, który Ivy zrobiła dla niego. W Święto Dziękczynienia, Hope i Liam wypraszają Quinn z posiadłości Forresterów. Rozmawiają o Amsterdamie. Liam mówi Hope, że wyznali sobie miłość z Ivy, a córka Brooke mówi mu, że to Wyatt zorganizował im przejażdżkę łodzią. W grudniu 2014, Hope wydaje przyjęcie na cześć dziecka. Liam udaje się do Quinn, aby odwieść ją od pomysłu pojawienia się na imprezie. Jest zaskoczony, gdy w mieszkaniu Fuller spotyka Deacona. Kiedy zjawia się Quinn, Spencer spostrzega, że przyniosła ze sobą kawałek tortu. Liam szybko domyśla się, że jest to tort z przyjęcia. Informuje o wszystkim Hope. Dowiaduje się od Billa, że Wyatt załatwił Quinn zakaz zbliżania się do Hope. Mając złe przeczucie, Spencer jedzie do domu Brooke. W ogrodzie, spostrzega Quinn i leżącą na ziemi Hope, która spadła ze schodów. Okazuje się, że synek Hope umarł. Czuwa przy niej Liam, a wkrótce zjawia się Wyatt. Liam informuje o wszystkim Deacona i Billa, który zjawia się z Katie w szpitalu. Liam spotyka Hope w ogrodzie Brooke. Pociesza ją. Hope wyznaje mu, że wyjeżdża do matki, do Mediolanu. Żegnają się czule. Ivy wyznaje Spencerowi, że widziała pocałunek Ricka i Mayi. W styczniu 2015, Caroline wprowadza się do Liama, kiedy rozstaje się z Rickiem. Tymczasem Bill mianuje Liama prezesem Spencer Publications. Dochodzi do kłótni pomiędzy Rickiem a Caroline i Ivy. Kiedy Rick uświadamia sobie, że Caroline i Ridge znów się całowali, każe wynosić się żonie z firmy. Zjawia się Liam, który powala Ricka na ziemię. Wkrótce, Ivy i Liam kochają się po raz pierwszy. Walka o FC, ślub z Ivy i zaręczyny ze Steffy (2015–2016) Ivy informuje Liama o terrorze jaki zaprowadza w firmie Rick i o tym, iż strzelał do Caroline i Ridge'a. Wściekły Liam zapowiada ojcu, że przejmie kontrolę nad Forrester Creations. Odkrywa, że Steffy wróciła do miasta i proponuje jej współpracę przy odzyskaniu kontroli nad FC. Kiedy do miasta wraca Wyatt, kłóci się z Rickiem i odchodzi z pracy. Bill i Liam informują go o swoim planie przejęcia firmy i zmuszają go do powrotu. Steffy wyznaje Liamowi, że nie może z nim współpracować, gdyż wciąż go kocha i cierpi, gdy widzi go z Ivy. Liam wyjawia Ivy swój plan. Wyznaje, że Steffy wycofała się, gdyż wciąż żywi uczucia do Spencera. Gdy Bill dowiaduje się o tym, namawia syna do powrotu do Steffy. Ona proponuje Liamowi kąpiel w oceanie, a później całuje go. Będzie z nim współpracować, ale tylko wtedy, gdy do niej wróci. Liam odrzuca ją, gdyż jest oddany Ivy. Liam wtajemnicza Ridge'a w swój plan przejęcia FC. Forrester nie chce współpracować z Billem i zdradzić Erica. Ivy wyznaje Liamowi, że widziała jego pocałunek ze Steffy. Spencer zapewnia córkę Johna o swoim oddaniu. Tymczasem Ridge informuje Liama, że będzie z nim współpracować, jeśli wróci on do Steffy. Liam ponownie oświadcza Steffy, że nie spełni jej warunków i nie odejdzie od Ivy. Steffy życzy mu szczęścia. Liam zapewnia Ivy, że znajdzie inny sposób na pokonanie Ricka. Bill i Liam wtajemniczają Katie w swój plan. Tymczasem Quinn wraca do pracy w FC. Wyatt przekonuje Liama i Ivy, że jego matka się zmieniła. Wyatt informuje również Billa, Liama i Katie, że Maya i Nicole skrywają sekret, który może im pomóc zniszczyć Ricka. Liam mówi o tym Ivy, a później sam podsłuchuje rozmowę Mayi i Nicole o ich groźnym dla Ricka sekrecie. Liam i Ivy włamują się do gabinetu Ricka, ale nie znajdują nic znaczącego. Wyattowi udaje się ustalić, że sekret dotyczy Mayi. Wkrótce, Wyattowi udaje się poznać tajemnicę - Maya jest osobą transgenderyczną. Katie i Liam uważają to za zbyt prywatną rzecz, więc Bill zgadza się nie opublikować tej historii. Jednak w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, Bill publikuje w prasie informację o Mayi. Liam jest rozczarowany występkiem ojca. Tymczasem do miasta ponownie wraca Steffy. Jej powrót wiąże się ze wznowieniem przez Ridge'a planu przejęcia FC. Udziały Steffy, Ridge'a, Thomasa oraz Billa, które przejął Liam, dają im pakiet kontrolny i prawo pozbawienia Ricka stanowiska. Ridge zostanie CEO, Steffy prezesem, a Liam wiceprezesem firmy. Okazuje się jednak, że Bill, którego Rick próbował przekonać do współpracy, nadal sprawuje kontrolę nad swoimi udziałami i to od niego zależy los firmy. Zjawia się na zebraniu zwołanym przez Ridge'a. Bill chce dobić targu z Rickiem, ale stawia jeden warunek: Maya musi odejść z firmy. Rick uderza Spencera i traci swoje stanowisko. Steffy całuje Liama. W czerwcu 2015, Bill przekonuje syna, by dał szansę Steffy. Liam jest zaskoczony, gdy dowiaduje się o pocałunku Wyatta i Steffy. Zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że wciąż żywi uczucia do byłej żony. Mówi o tym Ivy, która informuje go, że grozi jej deportacja. Forrester proponuje chłopakowi, by wziął z nią ślub i uchronił ją przed przymusowym wyjazdem. Liam zgadza się i Carter, przysłany przez Quinn, udziela im ślubu. Para ustala, że ślub jest jedynie umową pozwalającą Ivy zostać w USA. Wkrótce, Spencer informuje Steffy o ślubie. Wściekła dziewczyna policzkuje Liama i oświadcza, że nie zamierza już o niego walczyć. Zrozpaczony Liam zapewnia, że kocha tylko ją. Kiedy Steffy odrzuca go, Liam postanawia dać szansę swojemu małżeństwu. Ivy wyznaje mężowi, że popełniono błąd i posiada ona podwójne obywatelstwo. Liam informuje o wszystkim Steffy i decyduje się na unieważnienie małżeństwa. W lipcu 2015, Ivy i Liam podpisują odpowiednie dokumenty. Tymczasem Aly jest wściekła na Steffy. Wybucha gniewem podczas zebrania, dotyczącego nowej linii bielizny. Wyatt żąda od Liama, by wreszcie wybrał między Ivy a Steffy. Tuż przed pokazem kolekcji, Liam oświadcza Steffy, że podjął decyzję i chce być z nią. W trakcie imprezy po pokazie, Ivy informuje Wyatta i Liama, że znalazła w szafie Aly tablicę z pokreślonymi zdjęciami Steffy i Mayi. Liam próbuje skontaktować się ze Steffy. Wkrótce, córka Ridge'a informuje Spencera, że Aly nie żyje. Córka Thorne'a próbowała zabić Steffy, która działała w samoobronie. Aly potknęła się i uderzyła głową o kamień. Po pogrzebie, Liam informuje Ivy, że postanowił wrócić do Steffy. W sierpniu 2015, Steffy wyznaje Liamowi, że kiedy wydarzenia z feralnej nocy zaczęły do niej wracać, przypomniała sobie, że Aly upadła, kiedy ona uderzyła ją kluczem do kół w samoobronie. Całe zdarzenie nagrała Ivy, która teraz ją szantażuje. Liam ogląda ten film, który puszcza mu Ivy. Spencer informuje Steffy, że nagranie nie stawia jej w dobrym świetle, ale zapewnia ją, że wierzy w jej niewinność. We wrześniu 2015, po rozmowie z Wyattem i Steffy, Ivy usuwa nagranie. Ivy przygotowuje się do swojej pierwszej sesji zdjęciowej. Steffy oświadcza jednak kuzynce, że nie będzie twarzą firmy i zostaje zwolniona, gdyż nie zapracowała na tę pozycję. Ivy protestuje, więc Steffy wzywa ochronę, która wyprowadza ją z firmy. Quinn ma pretensje do Liama, że nie dba on o dobro swojego brata. Liam ostrzega Wyatta, że jego matka znów może stać się niebezpieczna. W październiku 2015, Eric poznaje prawdę o śmierci Aly i późniejszych wydarzeniach. Za jego namową, Steffy ponownie zatrudnia Ivy i chce, aby została modelką bielizny. Liamowi nie podoba się, że jego dziewczyna zmusza kuzynkę do czegoś, czego ona nie chce. Mężczyzna przerywa sesję zdjęciową i doprowadza do pogodzenia się kuzynek. W listopadzie 2015, podczas zebrania w firmie, Thomas nie szczędzi uszczypliwych komentarzy pod adresem Wyatta i Liama. Kiedy ten naprawia komputer Brooke, natrafia w nim na informacje dotyczące wazektomii. Kobieta wyjawia mu, że Ridge przeprowadził ten zabieg w Paryżu. Liam rozmawia o tym z Caroline i obiecuje Forresterowi, że nic nie powie jego dzieciom. Katie i Bill cieszą się, kiedy odkrywają, że Liam zamierza oświadczyć się Steffy. Szczęśliwa kobieta przyjmuje oświadczyny Spencera. W grudniu 2015, Steffy informuje Liama, że Ivy całowała się z Thomasem podczas nieobecności Wyatta w mieście. Narzeczony radzi jej, aby nie mieszała się w tę sprawę. Jest wściekły, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Steffy go nie posłuchała i powiedziała prawdę Wyattowi. W FC występuje awaria systemu elektrycznego. Steffy ma pilnować, aby nikt nie zbliżał się do wiązki przewodów. Wkrótce, porażona prądem Ivy trafia do szpitala. Liam odkrywa, że dziewczyna przed wypadkiem kłóciła się ze Steffy, która przyznaje, że niechcący popchnęła kuzynkę na wiązkę uszkodzonych kabli. Baga narzeczonego, aby uwierzył w jej niewinność. On nadal jest zły, że Steffy go nie posłuchała. Kobieta proponuje, że wyprowadzi się do czasu ślubu, ale Liam protestuje. Zaznacza, że ją kocha i zawsze będzie ją wspierał. Porucznik Baker wręcza Steffy tymczasowy zakaz zbliżania się do Ivy, co oznacza, że nie będzie mogła ona przez jakiś pracować w firmie. Liam próbuje przekonać ją do wycofania zakazu. Tymczasem ona przypomina mu, że kiedyś byli bardzo szczęśliwi, dopóki nie pojawiła się Steffy. Bliskie spotkanie ze śmiercią uświadomiło jej, co naprawdę czuje. Prosi Liama, by dał im jeszcze jedną szansę i całuje go. On przypomina jej, że są związani z innymi osobami. Steffy jest wdzięczna Ivy, kiedy ta oznajmia, że wycofała zakaz zbliżania się. Dziewczyna jednak raz jeszcze prosi Liama, by dał im szansę, zanim będzie za późno. Tymczasem Wyatt chce oświadczyć się Ivy i pyta Liama co o tym sądzi. Dziewczyna wyznaje Liamowi, że jest miłością jej życia. W obecności jego i Steffy, Wyatt porsi Ivy o rękę. Zjawia się Quinn, która powstrzymuje syna i informuje go, że jego dziewczyna pragnie być z Liamem. Ivy przyznaje się do swoich uczuć, a zraniony Wyatt każe jej wyjść z jego domu. Ivy oświadcza Liamowi, że wraca do Australii. Spencer próbuje przekonać ją do pozostania w mieście i przyznaje, że ją kocha. Steffy, która słyszała jego wyznanie, konfrontuje się z nim, ale on utrzymuje, że chciał być jedynie miły. Prosi narzeczoną, by nie kłóciła się z kuzynką. Liam zjawia się u Forresterów i widzi na schodach nieprzytomną Ivy oraz stojącą nad nią Steffy. Spencer zabiera Ivy do szpitala, każe narzeczonej trzymać sie z dala od niej i oświadcza, że to koniec. W styczniu 2016, Ivy zostaje wypisana. Dziewczyna chce jak najszybciej wrócić do Australii. Liam kupuje bilet razem z nią, aby dziewczyna mogła skorzystać z dwóch wolnych siedzeń. Chce zmoczyć dla niej ręcznik, ale poślizguje się w toalecie, uderza w głowę i traci przytomność. Kiedy dochodzi do siebie, samolot jest już w powietrzu. Spencer jest zmuszony lecieć z Ivy do Sydney. Po przylocie, kontaktuje się ze Steffy i informuje ją, że jest z Ivy w Sydney. Zrozpaczona kobieta nie daje dokończyć narzeczonemu i rozłącza się. Ivy proponuje Liamowi, żeby został na kilka dni w Sydney, ale on chce wracać do L.A. i wytłumaczyć wszystko Steffy. Ivy zapewnia go o swojej miłości i opuszcza samolot. Liam zaczyna mieć częste zawroty głowy. Kupuje powrotny bilet do L.A. i siada obok współpasażera, Howarda, któremu opowiada swoją historię. Ma nadzieję, że narzeczona wszystko mu wybaczy. Po powrocie, zastaje śpiących w łóżku Steffy i Wyatta. Dostaje kolejnych zawrotów głowy, a noc spędza w biurze. Następnego dnia, każe się Steffy wyprowadzić, bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Wkrótce, Spencer postanawia odejść z FC i pakuje swoje rzeczy. Steffy nie rozumie jego postępowania. Zapewnia go o swojej miłości i całuje. Zapowiada, że nie podda się i będzie walczyć o ich związek. Zamierza czekać na niego w ich domu. Quinn konfrontuje się z Liamem, który zamierza pojechać do domu i porozmawiać ze Steffy. Spencer domyśla się, że matka Wyatta próbuje wyswatać swojego syna z córką Ridge'a. Niespodziewanie, Liam traci przytomność. Quinn wywozi nieprzytomnego Spencera do swojej chatki w Topandze. Waha się, czy powinna zadzwonić po pogotowie. Po odzsyakniu przytomności, Liam całuje rękę Quinn. Ona decyduje się nie dzwonić po pogotowie do Spencera, który na zmianę odzyskuje przytomność i traci ją. Wkrótce, kobieta odkrywa, że Liam stracił pamięć. Mężczyźnie wydaje się, że ktoś go potrzebuje. Dziękuje Quinn za opiekę i całuje ją w policzek. Porwanie przez Quinn i walka o Steffy (2016–) W lutym 2016, Quinn wmawia Liamowi, że ona ma na imię Eve, a on Adam. Dodaje także, że są małżeństwem. Liam wierzy w zmyślone przez nią historie, dotyczące ich związku. Dochodzi między nimi do namiętnego pocałunku. Quinn mówi Liamowi, że ktoś wydzwania do niej i robi sobie żarty. Spencer postanawia nagrać wiadomość, którą kobieta puści rozmówcy następnym razem. Liam żąda w niej, aby osoba dzwoniąca nigdy więcej nie kontaktowała się z tym numerem. W walentynki, Liam i Quinn uprawiają seks. Kobieta niechcący zwraca się do niego jego prawdziwym imieniem, ale udaje, że się przesłyszał. Liam namawia Quinn do zwierzeń, ale ona nie chce wspominać bolesnej przeszłości. Wkrótce, kobieta zostawia swój telefon w chatce. Kiedy Steffy dzwoni do niej w sprawie biżuterii, połączenie odbiera Liam, ale Quinn szybko przejmuje telefon. Kobieta podaje Spencerowi więcej zmyślonych faktów z jego życia. Wmawia mu, że jego pełne nazwisko brzmi "Adam John Smith". Liam i Quinn wyznają sobie miłość. Kobieta wyjawia mu, że zmieniła się na lepsze dzięki niemu. W marcu 2016, Quinn pokazuje Liamowi ich wspólne zdjęcia. Spencer jest sfrustrowany, że żadne z zobaczonych albumów nie odblokowało jego pamięci. Tymczasem Deacon niespodziewanie zjawia się w chatce byłej żony. Kobieta przedstawia go Liamowi jako swojego znajomego, "Jima". Wkrótce, Spencer zgadza się pójść z Quinn na wycieczkę po kanionie. Kobieta wyznaje mu, że jej przyjaciel niedługo umrze. Liam jest zaskoczony, kiedy odkrywa, że Quinn korzysta z inhalatora, gdyż ma astmę. Para wybiera się na pieszą wycieczkę. Kiedy podchodzą na skraj klifu, Quinn ma atak astmy. Liam postanawia pójść po inhalator. Zapewnia ją, że ją kocha i nigdy jej nie zostawi. Kobieta przekonuje Liama, że powinni razem wyjechać. Proponuje mu podróż po świecie. Liamowi przypominają się pewne wydarzenia z przeszłości. Sięga pamięcią do swojego ślubu w Aspen, ale wspomnienie urywa się, gdy panna młoda podnosi welon. Podekscytowany, informuje Quinn, że wraca mu pamięć. Prosi, aby zabrała go do miejsca, w którym się pobrali. Ona przypomina mu o ich zaplanowanej podróży. Liam podejrzewa, że Quinn nie chce, aby odzyskał on pamięć. Zaczyna słyszeć głos Steffy i widzi ją w swoich wspomnieniach. Używając programu komputerowego, próbuje zrekonstruować jej twarz. W kwietniu 2016, Quinn jest poirytowana ciągłymi pytaniami Liama i jego determinacją, aby odzyskać pamięć. Proponuje, aby rozpoczęli nowe życie w Dolinie Rogue, w stanie Oregon. Spencer wciąż próbuje przypomnieć sobie Steffy. Wkrótce, w chacie zjawia się Wyatt, który jest w szoku, widząc pocałunek Quinn i Liama. Mężczyzna żąda od matki wyjaśnień. Liam poznaje swoje prawdziwe imię, a wkrótce także odzyskuje pamięć. Wyatt wyważa drzwi do chatki, kiedy jego matka nie chce ich otworzyć. Wściekły Liam konfrontuje się z Quinn, która utrzymuje, że go kocha. Błaga go, by razem wyjechali. Spencer oświadcza jednak, że wraca do Steffy, a Quinn trafi do więzienia. Kobieta próbuje uciec, ale Liam i Wyatt zamykają ją w szafie. Wyatt zawozi brata na spotkanie ze Steffy. Ona i Liam spotykają się na plaży. Spencer wszystko jej wyjaśnia, wspominając również o nocy spędzonej z Quinn. Ma zamiar jak najszybciej poślubić Steffy i chce poprosić brata, aby został jego świadkiem. Jest zszokowany, kiedy kobieta mówi mu o swoim ślubie z Wyattem. Oświadcza jej jednak, że nigdy z niej nie zrezygnuje i namiętnie ją całuje. Bill radzi synowi, aby zaakceptował małżeństwo brata i Steffy. Liam jednak zapowiada bratu, że zamierza odzyskać to, co należy do niego. Żąda, aby odszedł od Steffy, gdyż ich małżeństwo jest jedynie wynikiem intryg Quinn. Zastanawia się, czy brat wiedział o tym, co robi jego matka. Liam daje Steffy jasno do zrozumienia, że pragnie ją odzyskać. Zauważa wytatuowaną obrączkę na jej palcu. Bezskutecznie błaga Steffy o powrót, ale ona wychodzi, zapewniając, że zawsze będzie go kochać. Quinn zjawia się u Liama, aby go przeprosić i wytłumaczyć swoje zachowanie. Spencer oskarża ją o zniszczenie mu życia i nie chce słuchać jej tłumaczeń. Ona przekonuje go, że jest miłością jej życia i prosi go o wspólną ucieczkę. Rozwścieczony Liam rzuca się na nią i każe jej się wynosić. W maju 2016, Liam mówi Billowi o wizycie Quinn. Spencer nie rozumie, dlaczego syn nie wezwał policji. Wkrótce, Quinn zjawia się u Steffy i zostaje zatrzymana. Wyznaje Liamowi miłość i błaga go, by nie pozwolił jej aresztować. Przypomina, że troszczyła się o niego, kiedy stracił pamięć. Przekonuje również, że dzięki niemu zmieniła się na lepsze. Wyatt uważa, że jego matka potrzebuje specjalistycznej pomocy. Prosi brata, aby zrezygnował z oskarżenia jej. Tymczasem Justin mówi Liamowi, że będzie ciężko wygrać ich sprawę, gdyż pozostaje wiele niejasności, które ciężko udowodnić na ich korzyść. Quinn próbuje przekonać Spencera, że zmieniła się dzięki niemu i przyrzeka, że pozostanie taką osobą. Wściekły Liam nie chce słuchać jej wyjaśnień i wnosi przeciwko niej oskarżenie. Justin ostrzega go, że jeśli dojdzie do procesu, może on być długi i żmudny. W dodatku, szanse na wygranie go są niewielkie. Liam zmienia zdanie i rezygnuje z wzniesienia pozwu. Wyatt dziękuje bratu i obiecuje trzymać matkę z dala od niego. Quinn postanawia udowodnić Liamowi, że naprawdę ją zmienił. W czerwcu 2016, Quinn zjawia się u Liama i oświadcza, że nie może przestać o nim myśleć. Spencer przypomina jej, że kobieta nie zakochała się w nim, lecz w Adamie, którego sobie wymyśliła. On i Steffy nie chcą wybaczyć Quinn. Dziewczyna oznajmia Liamowi, że jest oddana jego bratu. Wkrótce, do domu Spencera włamuje się nieznany mu mężczyzna. Utrzymuje, że chciał jedynie pieniędzy. Kiedy Liam wzywa policję, włamywacz ucieka. Porucznik Baker informuje Spencera o złapaniu mężczyzny. Wyatt rozpoznaje w nim wielebnego Rydale'a, któy udział ślubu jemu i Steffy. Mężczyzna zapewnia Wyatta, że wypełnił wszelkie dokumenty odnośnie ceremonii. Podekscytowany Liam mówi Steffy, że wciąż jest dla nich nadzieja, gdyż jej małżeństwo może być nieważne. Jednak Bill informuje ich, że ślub Steffy i Wyatta jest legalny. Liam wyznaje córce Ridge'a, że wierzy w to, iż kiedyś będą znowu razem. Daje jej muszelkę, która ma jej o nim przypominać. Bill żąda od Liama, aby trzymał się z dala od Steffy. W przeciwnym razie, wyrzuci go z firmy i rodziny. Liam porównuje Billa do jego ojca. Niebawem, Spencer zwołuje zebranie rodzinne, aby porozmawiać o ostatnich wydarzeniach i pogodzić rodzinę. Przy wszystkich, żąda od Liama, aby uszanował małżeństwo Steffy i Wyatta. Dziewczyna uważa, że Spencer powinien posłuchać ojca. Liam obiecuje spróbować uszanować jej małżeństwo, ale zapewnia, że zawsze będzie ją kochać. Wkrótce, Spencer oznajmia Billowi, że podziwia jego oddanie i lojalność wobec Katie. Uznając ojca za przykład wierności, postanawia uszanować małżeństwo Wyatta i Steffy. Niedługo potem, Liam wchodzi do sekretnego gabinetu Billa i znajduje na łóżku damski kolczyk. Alison wyjaśnia, że Spencer przerobił swoją salę do ćwiczeń na sypialnię, aby mógł w wolnych chwilach odpocząć. Dodaje, że znaleziony przez Spencera kolczyk należy do Katie. Bill potwierdza synowi słowa sekretarki. Steffy przekonuje Liama, że jej uczucia do Wyatta są prawdziwe. Uważa, że oboje powinni rozpocząć nowe życie. Wkrótce, Liam sugeruje zmianę wizerunku Spencer Publications, stworzenie fundacji i wsparcie organizacji dobroczynnych na globalną skalę. Bill i Wyatt nie są przekonani do jego pomysłów, które ich zdaniem zdecydowanie obniżą wartość i zyski firmy. Liam szuka poparcia u Steffy. Wyznaje, że zakładając fundację i pomagając innym, przestanie myśleć o niej. Wyatt wpada na pomysł, aby Steffy promowała wizerunek SP poprzez portale społecznościowe. W lipcu 2016, Liam wyznaje Katie, że podziwia Billa za jego oddanie i to przypomina mu o uszanowaniu małżeństwa brata. Mężczyzna jest świadkiem pocałunku ojca i Brooke w sekretnej sypialni. Domyśla się, że mają romans. Wściekły Liam konfrontuje się z Billem i nazywa go hipokrytą. Przypomina, że ojciec kazał mu uszanować małżeństwo brata, podczas gdy sam był niewierny Katie. Nie będzie go więcej słuchać i zamierza odzyskać Steffy. Konfrontuje się także z Brooke. Namawia ją, aby powiedziała Katie prawdę, dla jej dobra. Sądzi bowiem, że siostra Brooke jest na skraju załamania psychicznego. Wkrótce, roztrzęsiona Katie zjawia się u Liama i błaga go, by powiedział jej, czy coś jest między Brooke i Billem. Kobieta nie wie, czy między nimi coś się dzieje, czy to tylko jej wyobraźnia. Liam dzwoni do Brooke, która przyjeżdża i mówi siostrze prawdę. Spencer mówi Steffy o romansie ojca. Nie zamierza już go więcej słuchać, chce odzyskać Steffy i całuje ją. Ona oznajmia, że wciąż troszczy się o niego, ale nie zostawi swojego męża. Liam mówi również Wyattowi o romansie ich ojca. Dodaje, że nie zamierza więcej szanować małżeństwa brata ze Steffy. Liam jest wściekły, kiedy Bill informuje go, że zabrał Willa od Katie i zamierza pozbawić ją prawa opieki nad nim. Wyatt popiera decyzję ojca. Bill upiera się, że zależy mu jedynie na bezpieczeństwie syna. Wkrótce, Spencer informuje swoich synów, że ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia, nie może jechać do Monako na szczyt Spencer Publications. Zamierza tam wysłać w swoimi imieniu Liama, Wyatta i Steffy. Na prośbę wnuczki, do wyjazdu dołącza również Eric. W samolocie, Liam opowiada mu o zachowaniu Quinn, kiedy przetrzymywała go w swojej chatce. Spencer uważa, że matka Wyatta nigdy się nie zmieni i zawsze będzie krzywdzić ludzi. Podczas przechadzki po Monte Carlo, Liamowi wydaje się, że spostrzega Quinn. Mówi o tym Steffy i Wyattowi, którzy mu nie dowierzają i starają się go uspokoić. Liam zwierza się Evie. W sierpniu 2016, Liam szuka pomysłów, które włączyłby w swoją fundację. O dobroczynności rozmawia z księciem Albertem, a o ekologii z Edem Begleyem Jr. i jego żoną, Rachelle Carson. Liam nieustannie martwi się, że Quinn wciąż zagraża Steffy. Wyatt oskarża brata, że ma nadzieję na to, iż jego matka zniszczy jego małżeństwo. Eva przypomina Liamowi, że podziwia go wiele kobiet i całuje go w policzek. Tymczasem Steffy informuje go, że miał rację i Quinn jest w Monte Carlo, a w dodatku ma romans z Erikiem. Liam błaga byłą żonę, by do niego wróciła i całuje ją. Wyatt jest sfrustrowany ciągłą obecnością brata przy Steffy. Liam uważa, że nie będzie ona bezpieczna, jeśli pozostanie żoną Wyatta. Thomas informuje Spencera, że Eric ponownie zatrudnił Quinn w FC, mimo sprzeciwu bliskich. Dodaje także, że uważa Liama za najlepszego partnera dla swojej siostry. Niebawem, Wyatt informuje brata, że Quinn wprowadza się do Erica. Steffy zamieszkuje z Thomasem, który organizuje siostrze spotkanie z Liamem. Ten oznajmia jej, że będzie na nią czekać. Bezradny Wyatt żąda od Liama, aby trzymał się z dala od jego żony. Steffy oznajmia byłemu mężowi, że nie mogą wrócić do tego, co było między nimi. We wrześniu 2016, Thomas zdradza Liamowi, że istnieje plan, dzięki któremu pozbędą się Quinn z FC. Spencer jest zaskoczony, kiedy do firmy wraca Ivy. Dziewczyna cieszy się, kiedy Liam wyznaje, że za nią tęsknił. Jest również zachwycony zmianą jej wizerunku. Opowiada jej o porwaniu przez Quinn i jej intrygach, aby połączyć Wyatta i Steffy. Prosi dawną ukochaną, aby nie ufała kochance Erica. Ivy całuje Liama. Wkrótce, Quinn i Eric zostają małżeństem, mimo sprzeciwu rodziny. Po konfrontacji z bliskimi, Eric traci przytomność i trafia do szpitala. W październiku 2016, Liam pociesza Steffy. Wspólnie odkrywają, że Eric i Quinn nie podpisali aktu małżeństwa. Liam nie jest zachwycony faktem, iż Steffy zamierza wrócić do Wyatta. Spencer znajduje suknię ślubną dziewczyny, którą miała na sobie podczas ich pierwszego ślubu w Aspen. Tymczasem Ivy przekonuje Liama, aby dał jej jeszcze jedną szansę i zapomniał o swojej bratowej. Dziewczyna ubiera się w suknię ślubną Steffy, aby udowodnić Spencerowi, że to tylko kawałek materiału. Próbuje przekonać Liama, że powinni ponownie być ze sobą. On daje jej do zrozumienia, że kocha jedynie Steffy. Wkrótce, córka Ridge'a wyznaje Liamowi, iż Wyatt nie zgodził się przemilczeć faktu, że to Quinn jest pełnomocniczką Erica. Niebawem, Steffy informuje Liama o rozstaniu z mężem. Szczęśliwy Spencer namiętnie całuje ukochaną, kiedy ta oznajmia, że chce do niego wrócić. Liam chce jak najszybciej rozpocząć ze Steffy nowe życie. Ona jednak chce zaczekać z tym do rozwodu. Jednak niebawem, szczęśliwi Steffy i Liam kochają się. W listopadzie 2016, Steffy spotyka się z lekarzem, który usunie jej wytatuowaną obrączkę ślubną. Liam towarzyszy ukochanej podczas pierwszego z kilku zabiegów. Steffy wprowadza się do Liama. Wkróce, Spencer przekonuje RJ'a, że Brooke i Bill są razem szczęśliwi. Forresterowie i bliscy zapominają o sporach i gromadzą się w rezydencji na kolacji w Święto Dziękczynienia. W grudniu 2016, Bill informuje Steffy i Liama o swoim rozstaniu z Brooke. Nie zamierza poddawać się w walce o ukochaną. Tymczasem Eric, za namową Quinn, proponuje Steffy swoje stanowisko CEO w domu mody. Liam oświadcza dziewczynie, że nie może ona przyjąć propozycji, którą wymyśliła matka Wyatta, gdyż jest to jej kolejna manipulacja. Steffy uważa, że przyjęcie pozycji pozwoli jej zjednoczyć rodzinę, ale Spencer protestuje. Wyatt nie rozumie postawy brata i uważa, że powinien on cieszyć się z szansy, jaką dostała Steffy. Liam jest jednak pewien, że Quinn po raz kolejny chce dopuścić się manipulacji i ukrywa swój prawdziwy cel, jakim jest zjednoczenie Wyatta i Steffy. Liam każe Quinn trzymać się z dala od córki Ridge'a. Oświadcza, że nie wierzy w jej przemianę. Steffy i Liam nie potrafią osiągnąć konsensusu w sprawie pozycji CEO. Spencer proponuje ukochanej, by przeszła do firmy Billa, gdzie założą własny dom mody. Bill próbuje uświadomić synowi, że Steffy nie łatwo będzie odmówić dziadkowi. Wkrótce, Liam zjawia się w FC, gdzie dowiaduje się, że Steffy jest nowym CEO. Dziewczyna tłumaczy, że nie było innego wyjścia. Liam jest zły, kiedy odkrywa również, że Wyatt został szefem PR, a żona Erica prezesem. Spencer zjawia się w rezydencji Forresterów i wywołuje awanturę, obrażając Quinn. Eric daje Liamowi jasno do zrozumienia, że chciałby, aby Steffy wróciła do Wyatta. Spencer chce uświadomić mężczyźnie, że Quinn nim manipuluje. Eric żąda szacunku w stosunku do swojej żony. Wypomina Liamowi jego niezdecydowanie w stosunku do Steffy, Hope i Ivy. Oznajmia również, że zamierza poprosić wnuczkę o wprowadzenie się do rezydencji. Quinn oznajmia Liamowi, by cieszył się ostatnimi dniami, które spędzi ze Steffy. Spencer wyznaje ukochanej, że Eric nie wspiera ich związku przez wpływ swojej żony. Przekonuje także Steffy, aby Wigilię spędzili we dwójkę. Eric nie kryje wzruszenia, kiedy pomimo innych planów, rodzina pojawia się w rezydencji, aby wspólnie świętować Boże Narodzenie. Liam neguje pomysły Wyatta, związane z medialnym wizerunkiem Steffy. Ridge opowiada Spencerowi o zobaczeniu nagiej Quinn w ogrodzie i o jej późniejszym flirtowaniu. Wyatt umieszcza na stronie FC film o Steffy, używając archiwalnych scen z czasów, kiedy była modelką bielizny. Oburzony Liam twierdzi, że nagranie godzi w wizerunek dziewczyny. Ridge chce się pozbyć Quinn, wykorzystując fakt, że kobieta jest nim zauroczona. Oboje z Liamem są zgodni, że nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o ich planie. Kiedy Steffy przygotowuje romantyczny wieczór dla siebie i Spencera, ten wyczuwa niepokój u ukochanej. Dziewczyna przyznaje rację Ericowi, któremu nie podoba się, że wnuczka zamieszkała z bratem swojego męża, zanim otrzymała rozwód. W styczniu 2017, ku niezadowoleniu Liama, Steffy decyduje się chwilowo przeprowadzić do loftu Thomasa. Wściekły Spencer konfrontuje się z Wyattem i zapowiada mu, że plan jego matki się nie powiedzie. Ridge przekonuje Liama, że Quinn wkrótce mu ulegnie. Steffy zapewnia ukochanego, że nie da sobą manipulować. Dziewczyna uczestniczny w sesji zdjęciowej, nadzorowanej przez Wyatta i Nicole, co doprowadza do kolejnej sprzeczki między braćmi Spencer. Liam ostrzega Ridge'a przed konsekwencjami jego planu pozbycia się Quinn. Mężczyzna przestrzega Steffy, że Eric i jego żona wciąż będą na nią naciskać, aby wróciła do swojego męża. Wkrótce, Eric wysła Quinn i Ridge'a na sympozjum projektantów do San Francisco. Forrester informuje Liama, że zamierza wykorzystać wyjazd do skompromitowania swojej macochy. Dzwoni do hotelu, w którym mają się zatrzymać i zmienia rezerwację na pokój jednoosobowy. Bill przekonuje syna, by cierpliwie czekał na Steffy, tak jak on w przypadku Brooke. Wkrótce, Ridge wysyła Liamowi wiadomość, że jego plan się nie powiódł. Zdesperowany Spencer prosi Steffy, by postawiła ich związek na pierwszym miejscu. Jest zły, kiedy dziewczyna odbiera telefon od jego brata i zgadza się z nim spotkać. Liam niecierpliwie czeka na powrót Steffy. Zdesperowany i sfrustrowany, oznajmia Billowi, że zamierza opuścić miasto. Steffy zatrzymuje go jednak na lotnisku i informuje o sfinalizowanym rozwodzie. Szczęśliwi, wracają do domu. Wyatt oznajmia Liamowi, że rozumie, dlaczego zakończenie jego małżeństwa było jedynym rozwiązaniem. Bracia dochodzą do porozumienia. Wkrótce, Steffy i Liam ponownie się zaręczają. W lutym 2016, Steffy informuje Liama, że za namową Quinn, Eric uczynił Ridge'a wicedyrektorem FC. Tymczasem Ivy sugeruje Spencerowi, by on i Steffy oraz Brooke i Ridge urządzili podwójny ślub w Australii. On jednak sądzi, że Bill nie zaakceptuje małżeństwa Brooke i Ridge'a. Związki Liama * Amber Moore : – spędzili razem noc (2011). * Hope Logan : – byli związani z przerwami od 2010 do 2014 roku, : – byli małżeństwem, ale ślub był nieważny (2012), : – pięciokrotnie stawali przed ołtarzem (2012, 2013). * Quinn Fuller : – byli związani, kiedy Liam stracił pamięć (2016). * Ivy Forrester : – byli związani (2014), : – wzięli ślub, aby Ivy uniknęła deportacji (2015), : – całowali się, kiedy Ivy była związana z Wyattem, a Liam narzeczonym Steffy (2015), : – całowali się (2016). * Steffy Forrester : – całowali się, kiedy Liam był związany z Hope (2011), : – dwukrotnie byli małżeństwem (2011–2012, 2013), : – całowali się, kiedy Liam był związany z Ivy (2015), : – byli zaręczeni (2015–2016), : – całowali się i kochali, kiedy Steffy była żoną Wyatta (2016), : – są zaręczeni (2015–2016), : – stracili dziecko (2013). Śluby Liama Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Spencerowie